youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ankit09
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Light page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermorff (Talk) 17:47, February 14, 2011 Come to aliens.wikia.com TheBen10Mazter Welcome to the Wiki! Hi there, Will94 here, founder of the wiki. I notice you have made a lot of contributions to the wiki, and for that I would like to say thank you! Any questions you would like answered, do so on my talk page. [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 02:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi. Please take a few minutes to fill out a with the proper source and license for all of the images you've uploaded. If you are not grabbing the screenshots yourself, then you need to state the site where you are taking the images from in the "origin" field. By doing this you are ensuring that every image gets properly credited and categorized. Thanks. ― Thailog 10:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Seeing as there arn't any vandals as of yet, I'm going to hold back on the offer. But keep working hard, and get involved in community discussions. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 05:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) "Delete this page"? Hey, what is going on with all of the page moving and wanting blogs deleted? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but when i changed the name first time i lost all the comments. The title did not seem right and catchy. As this second blog was on the same topic as first one i decided to add with my first bolg and remove all my mistakes. Ankit09 09:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) You lost the comments because you moved out out of the blog namespace, and turned it into an actual page. If you want to rename the blog, you have to move it to User blog:Ankit09/INSERT NAME and that way you will retain your comments. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) "Categories" What up with the deleting and adding the same categories over and over, when nothing wrong with them? Sleeplessngiht 11:07, March 20, 2011 : Usually because they are unnused, or their purpose is blurred, as in the case with the 'Mentor' category. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 05:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No, Ankit is doing this way more than that. Every day, on numerous pages, Ankit is deleting categories and then restoring them for no apparent purpose (unless the purpose is to gain Achievement badges, and if that's the case it's very sad). Ankit, please stop doing it. -- Supermorff 13:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Image names Hey Ankit, when you upload a file, can you make sure its' name is relevant to what is being depicted in the image. I mean, how is anyone going to find File:23889S.jpg by searching? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ankit09, hows it going? Hey dude. I heard you are the best in this wiki. Look out im coming for ya. Careful Be careful with this kinds of edits. Also, read first before copy-pasting stuff. Icicle Sr. does not have powers. And do try to comply with our standards and formats. Judging from your badges and contribution points, you should know your way around here by now. ― Thailog 11:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Categories Ok, I will tell you this only once: do not add categories without discussing first. We have an "Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery" category which was meant for water manipulation. If "Individuals with the ability to manipulate water" is to be implemented to accommodate Red Torpedo, then "Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery" should be removed, since it's now redundant. And something like this, requires discussion. The same thing goes to adding "Creatures" to pages filed under "Animals." And "Weapons" is an ambiguous category. You've been caught on badge editing once, and if this behavior continues, then your account will be blocked and you'll have to create a new one, and start from zero. I advise you to tread carefully from here on in. ― Thailog 13:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Rewrite posts Don't. ― Thailog 21:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC)